


You Are In Love

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Musicals, terrible lap dances and fist fights. What isn't the Lance Sisters and their partners up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at lap dances. I will write one all about prom which happened in between this chapter.   
> Feedback is always loved and craved.

“This has to be some kind of sick joke.” Laurel’s skin was pale and her hand soon connected sharply with Sara’s face.

“You always surprise me with how you keep being a disappointment.” Quentin looked livid.

“Honestly Sara this is a new low for you.” Dinah wouldn’t even look at Sara.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“You never think! Get out! You can have twenty minutes to pack but after that don’t you dare spend one second more in this house.”

“Daddy…”

“Don’t Daddy me. Get out!”

“It’ll take more than twenty minutes to pack my clothes and all of Lexie’s things.”

“Lexie is staying here. It’s not her fault her mother is a whore and her father is a selfish pig.”

“You’re kicking me out and not letting me take my own daughter?”

“You’re down to fifteen minutes now Sara.” Quentin growled.

Before Sara could will her legs to listen to her mind, she was startled with a loud bang followed by crying.

Sara found herself awake in bed sitting up in a hazy before recognizing that the crying wasn’t just from that terrible dream but was coming from the foot of her bed.

“Lexie what happened baby?” Sara picked the crying toddler up in her arms checking her over for bumps or bruises. “Did you crawl out of your crib again?” Sara had caught Lexie attempting to climb out but so far she had only fallen once.

“Yeah…” Lexie sobbed gripping onto Sara tightly. Sara sighed and reached in the crib to grab the puppy that Nyssa gave her.

“I tod you to stop doing that. You’re only going to get hurt some way or another babe.” Sara pulled her over with her to the bed and laid down with her. 

“Mommy.” Lexie buried her face into Sara’s chest.

“I know, I’m sure you’re in pain bug but there isn’t anything to do. No bump, no mark. Just a shock and bang.” Sara was running her hand through Lexie’s hair trying anything to soothe her. She moved the puppy over and Lexie grabbed him keeping him between her and her mommy.

“I want Mama.”

“Mama is in her own bed asleep because it is three in the morning, on a school night.” Sara tried not to groan, it wasn’t Lexie’s fault she woke up.

“I want Mama too!”

“I want Mama here too, maybe she can keep you from climbing out.” Sara grabbed her phone and sent out a quick text just to see if Nyssa was still awake. When she got a reply a few minutes later with the simple message, on the way. Sara rolled her eyes, Nyssa was too good.

“Bubble Guppies.” Lexie pointed to the TV hung on the wall above the change table. Sara shook her head.

“No sweetie it’s bed time not TV time.” Sara rolled over slightly so Lexie was firmly on the bed before she pried her hands off her and went to open the window.

“Uncle Ollie lets me.”

“And Uncle Ollie isn’t allowed to put you to bed anymore.” Sara pointed out laying back down. “Until I know how to keep you from climbing out, you can sleep in Mommy’s bed but don’t get use to it Bug. When I keep you from climbing out you are staying in your crib. Got it?”

“Mhmm.” Lexie yawned, she was already falling back to sleep and minutes later Nyssa climbed in through the window.

“Why is Lexie in bed with you?”

“She climbed out of her crib and got a shock.” Sara explained.

“I’ll find a way to get her to stop, since telling her does nothing.” Nyssa smiled leaning over to kiss Lexie on the forehead.

“She wanted you.”

“Shame she fell asleep.”

“You don’t have to come over all the time when I text.”

“I like seeing you.”

“You have school in the morning too.”

“I could show up only for the tests and still keeps my grades the same.” Nyssa moved over to the crib and started examining it before smiling. “I know what will fix it, she’ll be trapped in her crib come this time tomorrow.”

“Is it tying her up because I may be okay with it.”

“Nope. We can drop the mattress to the lowest spot. She isn’t tall enough to climb then, I’ll even get her to jump and bounce to make sure she can’t. Plus I can add something to fill in the holes so she has absolutely no leverage.”

“Have I told you how amazing you are?”

“All the time.” Nyssa grinned heading over to the bed.

“You staying until morning?”

Nyssa shook her head. “Just until you fall asleep.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nyssa laid down next to Sara and wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

 

Once Nyssa added the changes to the crib Lexie hadn’t been able to climb out since. That was two weeks ago and Sara was trying to get to her English class when she was stopped in the halls.

“Sara, you are perfect for the part.” The musical theatre teacher stressed, she was just over thirty and had been working on a school production of Rent.

“I don’t have time to do anything else, I need to focus on school and Lex.” Sara was tired of turning the teacher down, she had done so since it was decided which musical would be done.

“But you are Mimi.”

“A drug addict, AIDS riddled stripper? Thanks.”

“You know what I mean. You have experience in dance, you can sing and move at the same time. Please just think about it.”

“I can’t. I can’t do it. I’m sorry.” Sara was thankful when Nyssa passed by.

“Nyssa, do you think Sara should star in the school musical?” Ms. Rowe asked.

“I think Sara should do whatever she wants.”

“You were what made our productions so great, we found that out when you were gone.”

“What production was that?” Nyssa asked looking at Sara.

“I was Tinkerbell.”

“And the whole theatre was filled with thunderous applause for the clap if you believe.”

“I really hope that that production was caught on video.” Nyssa grinned at Sara picturing her in the Tinkerbell dress.

“I have enough to deal with. I can’t do a musical on top of everything.” Sara admitted.

“Don’t say no right now, just promise to think about it.” Ms. Rowe tried.

“Fine. I’ll think about it.” Sara groaned hating the look on Nyssa’s face. “You’re not seeing the video of Peter Pan now.”

“That’s fine, I know what you should wear next Halloween now.” Nyssa still had that smug look on her face.

“I can keep tutoring you and you know I love spending time with Lexie. She loves it too.”

“You really want me to do a musical?”

“I really want you to enjoy your high school experience. Don’t use Lexie as an excuse not to get out and try. She wouldn’t want it and neither do I. I’ll bring her to every showing if you want.”

“Fine, I’ll do the damn show but you are not showing Lexie anything. The memory of her Mommy in a stripper outfit will most likely be the one that she remembers. And you are not allowed to spoil her. I mean it, no more toys, nothing like that. No junk food.”

“She can sleep over with me if that’ll make it easier.”

“Keeping my baby from me will not make anything easier.” Sara pouted.

“I just mean for when you have late night practices.”

“Uh huh. You want her all the time anyways.”

“I do. She’s so cute and perfect. Just like her Mommy.” Sara rolled her eyes at Nyssa.

“You’re still not seeing that video.” Sara laughed before leaving the pouting brunette and heading into her own class.

* * *

 

**Sara we really need to discuss things. I told Laurel I have a child, but I didn’t say it was Lexie. I want Lexie to grow up calling me Daddy and knowing that I am.**

_Oliver I swear to God if you don’t stop texting and leaving all this evidence for everyone to find._

**What are you afraid of?**

_If you come out than nothing bad will happen. The worst case for you is that you lose Laurel. I can lose everything and everyone._

**I’d make sure you were okay. I already promised you that.**

_That’s not your job. I can take care of myself and I don’t want anyone to know what you are to Lexie._

**I have rights.**

_And you decided not to get involved since day one. You didn’t want to risk losing Laurel. Welcome to the real world Oliver. You don’t get to keep changing your mind._

**Get a lawyer because I want my rights.**

_Fuck you Oliver._

Oliver threw his phone over at the wall. He hated this. He hated that Sara was resisting admitting the truth. He didn’t want to wait until Lexie was old enough to look back and remember a time when he lied to her. He didn’t want that kind of relationship with his daughter. He thought it was bad enough that she’d never live with both her parents, instead bouncing back and forth between them.

He grabbed the tablet next to him and sent off a quick email to his lawyer telling him to draft up the custody papers. Sara can decide to tell her parents or not but he was getting his daughter for his equal time.

* * *

 

Lexie was sitting in the back seat of her mommy’s car staring out the window enjoying the well known trip from the sitter’s to home.  Mama was in the front seat and Mommy was driving. They were all singing along to the children’s CD that was playing before Mommy’s phone interrupted the song.

“Can you get that?” Sara asked glancing at Nyssa.

“Your dad wants you to pick up dinner. He ordered a pizza.” Nyssa read the text. “I know that place, they have the best garlic bread.”

“Call them and order it.” Sara sighed. “But you are adding the cinnabuns and the dough twists.”

“Of course.” Nyssa looked back at Lexie. “You want those yummy brownies baby girl?”

Lexie grinned. “Yes peas.”

Nyssa started to look up the number when a new message came in, she wasn’t the type to go through her girlfriend’s phone or anything but she couldn’t help but notice Oliver’s message. The text simply said Change your mind, or you’ll be sorry. She didn’t like people threatening her girlfriend. She went back to the browser, copying the phone number and pasting it into the call screen. She placed the order and returned Sara’s phone to the cup holder.

She’ll pay Mr. Queen a visit after she helps puts Lexie to bed.

* * *

 

Laurel had called Oliver and told him that she was ready to talk. They were meeting at a café downtown. He was already at a table when Laurel walked in.

“I’m glad you called.” He smiled at her, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time they talk.

“I made up my mind.” Laurel apparently was going to go straight to the problem.

“And?”

“You can have one more chance. You should be involved in your child’s life. But Oliver I swear, you do any of your past mistakes again and I won’t stop my father from shooting you.” Laurel admitted.

“That is more than fair. I swear Laurel I will try my hardest to be the man you deserve. Be my prom date?”

“Of course. Who else will win King and Queen?” Just like that, it felt like how they use to be.

* * *

 

Lexie was sitting on the floor in the living room playing with her toys when Uncle Ollie and Auntie Laurel came in. Mommy and Mama were upstairs and Grandpa was cleaning up the dishes while Grandma graded papers on the dining room table.

“Hey beautiful.” Oliver smiled walking into the room and sitting down on the floor next to Lexie. “Whatca playing?”

“Frozen.” She answered passing him the Anna doll.

“Do I get to sing?” He asked laughing before he started singing ‘For the First Time in Forever’ only to have Lexie cover his mouth.

“No.” Laurel watched and couldn’t help but laugh. She sat down on the couch ready to watch and join in if asked. “Push her belly.” Lexie did the same to her Elsa doll and it started to sing.

“Oh.”

Upstairs Nyssa was lying above Sara, her forearms on each side of Sara’s head. Sara’s hands were up Nyssa’s shirt, loving how her girlfriend’s abs felt under her fingers. Nyssa was leaving some kisses on her neck, smiling into it.

“We need to calm down before we get carried away.” Nyssa breathed feeling Sara’s hands go up her shirt and cup her breasts.

“Mhmm.” Sara admitted while her fingers moved to start taking off Nyssa’s bra.

“I mean it.” Nyssa tried to stand her ground but was caving fast.

“I know. Lexie is downstairs, we need to be quiet, my parents could barge in at any moment but right now only my mind is telling me I need to feel more, taste more, have more of you.” Sara admitted. “I wanted to wait, and when I’m not with you I want to wait but Nyssa I cannot wait. I need to feel you.” Sara had started to pull at Nyssa’s shirt, trying to take it off.

“I want to get mad, but I get it. I understand that feeling.” Nyssa moved, shifting her weight from her forearms to her lower half so she literally straddling above Sara’s waist. She started to undo Sara’s pants.

“Oh God, yes.” Sara hissed. “We can so do this.” Nyssa moved back a bit and allowed Sara to pull her shirt off her head.

When Sara tossed the shirt away she pulled Nyssa back down to her, trying to convey everything just with her lips.

“Sara, Mom said that you needed help with your math homework.” Laurel spoke as she walked on in, a full two seconds before she instantly covered her eyes and made gagging noises. “Oliver is downstairs watching Lexie so you two can get it on. Put your clothes back on and go down with your daughter!” Laurel yelled before leaving clearly annoyed and mad at them.

Nyssa just bit her lip and moved off Sara, looking around for her shirt, which landed in Lexie’s crib. “We will make love and not be interrupted by anyone.”

“We better, I can only take so many cold showers before I get hypothermia.” Sara sighed doing up her pants.

“I’ll go down with Lexie; be good for Laurel she is trying to help you.” Nyssa gave Sara a peck on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sara fell back on the bed pouting.

Nyssa was on the steps when Lexie turned and saw her.

“Mama!” Lexie was up and running to her in seconds smiling. Nyssa met her at the bottom of the stairs and picked her up.

“What are you doing Princess?”

“Playing Frozen.” She answered, wrapped her arms, Elsa still in her hand, around Nyssa’s neck. “Uncle Ollie can’t sing.”

“No? It’s a good thing that the dolls sing themselves then.” She smiled rubbing her back. “Can I play with you two?”

“Yeah Mama. You be Olaf.” They went back to the couch and Oliver just glared at Nyssa.

* * *

 

After dinner was finished, Lexie was put to bed and it was time for everyone who didn’t live there to leave. After kissing goodbye to each of their girlfriends it was just them in the drive way. Oliver kept glaring at Nyssa until she decided to speak up.

“Care to share what your problem is Mr. Queen?”

“I don’t like you. I think you’re terrible for Sara and even worst for Lexie. You’re nothing to them.”

“And you’re even less. You’re just banging her aunt.”

“And you’re just banging her mom.” Oliver opened his car door. “I’m a family friend. No matter what I’ll be in her life.”

“Yeah, most friends of the family have one member ready to knock the shit out of you. Unlike you the whole family actually likes me.” Nyssa tried not to look smug about this fact as she got into her own car. They both started their cars and backed out, Nyssa moved first and was quick to notice Oliver following her. She pulled over after she got half way home and watched Oliver get out of his car. She laughed lightly getting out herself. If he wanted a fight, she would not deny it to him. She had guessed his reason for hating her. He was jealous. Jealous that Sara was hers now. Jealous that Lexie saw her as a parent and not him. She knew his secrete. She didn’t need Sara or anyone else to tell her.

As soon as Oliver was within arm’s reach he swung at her. She easily dodges it, and the second blow. He was pissed.  He also was a terrible fighter. Nyssa slammed her fist into his face, feeling the crunch of the cartilage under her fingers. He bent over in pain and she used his own movement to knee him in the stomach quickly followed by slamming her arms together down on his back, where he collapsed on the pavement.

“Don’t pick fights that you cannot win Mr. Queen.” Nyssa advised him before getting back in her car and driving away.

* * *

 

School only had three weeks left before it was over. The musical was finally opening. Lexie was home with a sitter, the Lance family (and Oliver and Tommy) were sitting near the front row. Nyssa was backstage giving Sara her flowers and wishing her luck before taking her seat with the Lances.

“Have I told you how much I love you in that costume?” Nyssa asked running her eyes up and down Sara’s body.

“I get it you love the hooker look on me.” Sara laughed.

“I thought she was a stripper and a drug addict?” Nyssa smirked.

“She is. You should get your seat. We’re starting in a minute.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go and thank you for the flowers.” Sara all but physically pushed Nyssa out of the small dressing room.

Nyssa took her seat and grinned the entire time, watching how Sara moved. Her favorite song was Out Tonight. It was mostly due to the strip club scene. Sara could really move when she wanted too.

Nyssa attended every show. Quentin didn’t see how the high school allowed and encouraged Sara to wear that little clothing. Each night Nyssa brought Sara flowers. On the final night they went back to Nyssa’s. Her mother was in Central City and they were all alone, (not that Sara told her parents that).

“Are you sure about this?” Nyssa asked from her position on the dining room chair.

“I saw how much your eyes would light up during this scene.” Sara grinned. She was just in her bra and panties, leaning over Nyssa on the chair. “No touching understand?”

“You’re allowed some touching at strip clubs.”

“Are you going to strip clubs?”

“No, but in movies and tv, when they visit strip clubs they’re allowed to touch…some what.”

“Well, my performance my rules. No touching. If you break the rule, I tie you up so you can’t.” Sara warned, reaching behind herself to grab the robe and show it to Nyssa.

“I touch; I get tied up. You are completely in control.” Nyssa even held her hands behind her back for emphasis. Sara winked at her before turning around to turn on the music. She started out slow, gentle sway of the hips. She moved closer to Nyssa, just centimeters away from actually touching her. Nyssa’s eyes were glued to her. When Sara moved to actually touch her, straddling her waist, Nyssa broke the rule.

“This teasing is just too much Sara. Please, please let me touch you.” Nyssa begged. Sara was just grinning at her.

“If you’re okay with it, if you’re ready we can go upstairs and finally make love like we’ve been close to doing. If you’re not ready, we can go upstairs and have a very heated make out session before we cuddle and go to sleep.”

“You didn’t think I’d tease you and not finish the job did you?” Sara smirked.

* * *

 

Sara was staring at Nyssa’s sleeping face. She had just given her the best orgasm in her life, but more importantly Sara realized something. Something terrifying.

She couldn’t lose Nyssa. It would kill her if she left.

But there was one thing that Sara knew. She didn’t deserve happiness; she didn’t deserve love. Nyssa would see it and would leave her, break her.

But not if Sara left her first. She could leave. Serve all ties. Never think about it again. Nyssa would be going to Yale, Sara could take Lexie and go with her mom to Central City for the rest of her high school career.

Sara took a deep breath before slipping out of the bed, getting dressed. Taking all of her and Lexie’s clothes, all of their things.

She packed her car and left a note for Nyssa. Telling her that they were over.

After all Sara was broken. She needed to make sure she didn’t break anyone else. Not someone she loved with all her heart.


End file.
